un comienzo diferente
by 92tiris
Summary: Que pasaría si Gohan no fuera el primogénito de la familia Son, que Goku no hubiera muerto en la batalla con cell. Ahora después de 7 años una nueva amenaza para la paz de la tierra, y que de pronto todos se enteraran que el que mato a Cell no fue Mr. Satan. Como se sentiría Videl y como seria su relación
1. Chapter 1

Cap. Primer día

Era una mañana tranquila Gohan volaba sobre la nube voladora rumbo a ciudad Satan, rumbo a su primer día de clases, se sentía extraño de venir solo, pues con su hermana mayor o melliza después de pasar un día en la sala del templo sagrado en la cual trascurría un año por día, pues deberían venir juntos, pero a diferencia de su hermana, el a la edad de 4 años había sido entrenado por el Piccolo para la pelea con los Saiyajin, mientras ella su hermana se quedó en casa con su madre, durante ese año extraño mucho a ambas, al igual que su padre.

Pero hablando de su hermana una chica un poco más alta que su madre, de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, casi siempre lo llevaba suelto y en pocas ocasiones lo llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con unos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro, de cuerpo bien proporcionado, con una cintura pequeña, pero acorde con sus caderas y el busto que tenía, ella un mes después de la batalla con Cell le pido permiso a su Milk para entrenar con Goku. Su madre acepto pues tenía muy avanzados sus estudios para una niña de su edad.

Razón por la cual ahora Gohan iba solo a la escuela, cuando hicieron el examen de admisión para la preparatoria Estrella Naranja de ciudad Satan, ambos tuvieron muy buenas notas, pero su hermana supera las del promedio para preparatoria así que la escuela le hizo un examen de nivel universitario el cual también superó con creces, esto provoco que la preparatoria le dijera que hiciera un proyecto para obtener un título en la carrera que ella escogiera y a final de ciclo presentarlo a todo el alumnado, lo cual ella acepto encantada.

Gohan pensando que se sentiría extraño solo en la escuela sin su hermana, salió de sus pensamientos al ver que se acercaba a la ciudad. Así que disminuyo la velocidad de la nube voladora y salto cuando encontró la primera casa de la ciudad para ir caminando a la escuela. Caminaba a lo largo de las calles de Ciudad Satan, viendo los carteles de la razón por la cual esta ciudad se llamaba así, era extraño ver que todo el mundo creía que el héroe de la tierra era Mrs. Satan. Cuando en realidad habían sido el junto con su padre los que lo derrotarían. Pero pensó que eso fue lo mejor pues esto ayudo a que la familia Son viviera una vida tranquila.

Al llegar a una esquina observo que atacaban un banco, pues unos maleantes se encontraban a bordo de una camioneta disparando en contra de un carro de policía.

Aah, esta gente no cambiara – dijo Gohan mientras se quitaba su mochila y la escondía, miro a su alrededor al ver que nadie lo observaba se transformó en súper Saiyajin, saltando alto para caer en la batea del carro, dio dos fuertes patadas a dos de los maleantes, un tercero le apunto y disparo, pero detuvo todas las balas con su mano cuando dejaron de disparar dejo caer las trituradas balas y pateo contra este. El que estaba al volante al ver lo que sucedía con sus compañeros acelero a gran velocidad Gohan solo estiro su mano frente a él manteniendo su dedo meñique dentro de su palma extendida creando así una onda de energía que hizo detener la camioneta al quedar volteada, y así como llego se fue tomo su mochila ya sin la trasformación cuando una chica con dos coletas bajas, de baja estatura delgada vestida con unos pantalones pegados por debajo de sus rodilla y una playera un poco más grande de su talle le pregunto lo que había sucedido

Pero qué demonios paso aquí – dijo la chica

Gohan volteo a verla y con un poco de nerviosismo dijo – no lo sé yo no vi lo que sucedió – retrocediendo poco a poco para alejarse de la chica esta mientras tanto llevaba su puño izquierdo a su mano derecha diciendo – rayos vine tan rápido como pude, ¿Quién habrá hecho todo esto?

A lo lejos un señor de edad avanzado volteo a ver a la chica y dijo – Aah señorita Videl yo vi todo lo que sucedió el responsable fue el guerrero dorado – Videl lo vio extrañada y repito – el guerrero dorado – el señor solo asintió.

Mientras tanto Gohan acababa de llegar a la preparatoria dirigiéndose a la dirección saludo a la secretaria que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta y toco la puerta del despacho del director cuando este dio el pase Gohan se adentró a la oficina el director al verlo sonrió

Gusto en verlo joven Son espero que su primer día de clases se lleve sin ningún problema, me hubiera gustado colocarlo en un grupo más avanzado al igual que su hermana, pero no me fue posible – termino diciendo el director. Gohan sonrió ante lo dicho por el director y dijo – no se preocupe director, sé que trato de colocarme en un grupo más avanzado pero a diferencia de mi hermana aun me falta mucho que aprender – el director sonrió por lo dicho del joven frente a él y se levantó de su asiento para llevarlo al grupo al cual pertenecería. Gohan lo siguió por los largos pasillos del instituto. Hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de un salón. El director dijo - este es su salón joven Son – el director se adentró al salón dejando a Gohan en la puerta y se dirigió a los alumnos – buenos días jóvenes hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero su nombre es Gohan Son él aprobó los exámenes de matemáticas, ciencias, química, física, ortografía hasta el de lengua extranjera con la mayor puntuación – el director se vio interrumpido por los cuchicheos de los alumnos, subiendo un poco el volumen de voz dijo – espero que aprendan de él – se volteo a hacia la puerta y dijo – adelante Gohan puedes pasar - dando unos pequeños pasos, pudo notar que todos lo observaron con detenimiento se veía un chico tímido y hablo con un poco de nerviosismo – ho… hola a todos, mi nombre es Gohan espero que nos llevemos bien – al terminar de decir esto el director dijo – siéntate en un lugar vacío Gohan – solo asistiendo con la cabeza busco un lugar hasta que una chica de cabello corto y rubio le grito – oye aquí hay un lugar vacío siéntate aquí - solo la observo y asintió con la cabeza al llegar al lugar el cual se encontraba en las gradas superiores del aula dijo – muchas gracias – y tomo asiento, poco tiempo después sintió que alguien lo observaba con detenimiento así que volteo un poco a su derecha a dos lugares del suyo pudo notar a la chica con la cual se había tropezado esta mañana después del asalto al banco, tratando de ignorar a la chica, la chica que se encontraba a su lado hablo.

– hola mi nombre es Eresa y la chica que está a mi lado es mi amiga Videl, oye cuando escuches quien es el padre de mi amiga te sorprenderás, ella es hija de Mrs. Satan – dijo Eresa. Gohan volteo a verla y dijo – la hija de Mrs. Satan, valla – Eresa sonrió y agrego – verdad que te sorprendiste – Videl que tenía rato observándolo de pronto dijo – Aah, ya sé dónde te eh visto tú estabas esta mañana cuando asaltaron el banco no es así – Gohan solo sonrió un poco y dijo – sí, así es – pero se vio interrumpido por Eresa – cuando apareció el misterioso guerrero dorado – Gohan volteo a verlas y pregunto - ¿el guerrero dorado? – Eresa volteo a verlo y dijo – sí, desde hace algunos días a aparecido un misterioso guerrero que dicen tiene gran fuerza y muy buenos reflejos pero su principal característica es que tiene el cabello dorado – Gohan solo se encogió de hombros y pensó – "_están hablando de mi esos fueron los días que vine a la ciudad con Árale a pedir informes, hacer los exámenes y esta mañana tengo que tener cuidado" _ - Eresa lo saco de sus pensamientos - oye Gohan en donde vives, rentas algún departamento en la ciudad o viajas de tu casa a la escuela. – Pues yo viajo todos los días, pues vivo en las montañas Paoz, en la región 439 al este, es un pueblo pequeño – respondió Gohan. Eresa lo miro sorprendida y grito – ¡¿Qué?! Pero son aproximadamente 5 horas en un jet turbo – la maestra que se encontraba en ese momento en el salón bajo el libro que tenía en las manos y dijo – guarden silencio que no puedo dar mi clase – Eresa rápidamente se sentó disculpándose con la maestra y volteo a ver a Gohan a un sorprendida – si es un poco lejos por eso se me hace pesado venir a la escuela - termino diciendo Gohan dando concluida la conversación que hasta ese momento mantenía con Eresa. Poniendo atención a las siguientes clases. Gohan se preguntaba que pasaría cuando le tocara la clase de educación física, pues iba a tener grandes problemas. Cuando concluyo el día se dirigió al que sería su loquer en la escuela dejado para acomodar sus cosas.

Gohan se encaminaba a la salida cuando un chico rubio lo intercepto y diciendo – Gohan no te inscribirás a algún club – pero antes de que pudiera contestar Eresa dijo – Shapner que no vez que vive muy lejos no creo que tenga tiempo para esas cosas verdad Gohan, oye por cierto me llevas a mi casa. – lo siento Eresa pero tengo que ir por unos encargos que mi madre me pidió lo siento – y así se alejó de los dos chicos, suspirando por su primer día de escuela se dirigió a la orilla de la ciudad para poder irse en la nube voladora.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 Chica misteriosa

Al llegar a la puerta de su casa observo a la distancia que venían corriendo tres personas hacia donde él se encontraba, el primero en llegar y el más pequeño del grupo dijo – hola Gohan que bueno que regresaste – Gohan sonrió al pequeño niño que se encontraba a sus pies y dijo – si es una suerte que haya regresado Goten - eso es fantástico hijo, ahora vamos adentro que de seguro tu madre nos está esperando - dijo un hombre de cabello alborotado color negro, ojos del mismo color y que estaba vestido con un gi color naranja rojizo con una camiseta azul marino de manga corta de bajo de este muñequeras y botas del mismo color siendo este: Goku con su típica cara de inocente y despistado a su lado se encontraba una chica una cabeza más baja que el con un gi del mismo color que el de su padre con su cabello largo atado en una cola de caballo alta y al ver su rostro pudo notar que se encontraba un poco cansada, pero mantenía una linda sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro, Gohan solo asintió y todos pasaron a la pequeña casa.

Su madre era una excelente cocinera y después de que la familia Son degustara los deliciosos platillos después de agradecer por la comida Milk se dispuso a lavar los trastes ocupados durante la cena a su lado se encontraba su hija mayor Árale ayudándola a limpiar. – Árale – dijo su madre. – Hmm, que sucede mama – fue la respuesta de la chica mientras observaba por la ventana que se encontraba en la cocina, volteo a ver a su madre - ¿quería saber cómo te va con tu entrenamiento, pues te ves un poco cansada? – fue la respuesta de su madre Árale la observo un momento para después responder – lo que pasa es que papa me ha estado mostrando la técnica de la tele trasportación dice que puede ser muy útil pero aun no la puedo dominar a pesar de que llevo entrenando con él la técnica desde hace 2 meses aun me cuesta trabajo – su madre la observo y asintió con la cabeza para después decir – porque no vas a dormir Árale yo termino no te preocupes además me ayudas siempre antes de inter a entrenar con tu padre, además de que tu proyecto para la escuela lo realizas durante las noches debes descansar hija – Goku que acaba de entrar a la cocina y escucho lo dicho por su esposa hablo – Árale tu madre tiene razón debes descansar por hoy deja tus estudios un poco y duerme te hace falta, además de que mañana vas a ir a la escuela con Gohan no es así – la chica volteo a ver a su padre que se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina y asintió con la cabeza empezó a caminar hacia su padre al llegar a la puerta volteo y dijo – buenas noches papa, mama, por cierto me voy más tarde que Gohan mañana pues solo iré a ver el lugar donde realizare el proyecto – observo unos minutos a sus padres y luego agrego mientras sonreí – papa por cierto mañana estudiarías conmigo – Goku volteo a ver a su hija y dijo – mmm, claro hija ahora vete a dormir – y así la chica dejo a sus padres en la cocina para retirarse a su habitación al pasar por la habitación Gohan. Entro a esta para ver a su hermano, sin tocar la puerta abrió la puerta, Gohan volteo a ver quién había entrado a su habitación al ver Árale siguió en lo que estaba, ella mientras tanto veía como su hermano se cambiaba la ropa que llevo a la escuela por su piyama se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en la silla de este. Gohan la vio pensativa y dijo – ¿Qué sucede Árale? – La chica soltó un suspiro y dijo – sabes es extraño que papa después de la batalla con cell haya cambiado tanto, cuando regresaron de la pelea a los pocos días papa se mostró más cariñoso con mama cuando no es muy dado a mostrar su cariño en público – soltó otro suspiro, Gohan solo la observa pensando en lo mismo cuanto había cambiado su padre la chica siguió hablando – además de que se interesó en lo que estudiábamos razón por la cual aprendió y cambio un poco la forma de ver el mundo aunque sigue siendo muy despistado creo que eso es en lo único que no va a cambiar, también es extraño que tío Vegeta haya cambiado tanto, bueno no tanto pero ya no suele a insultar a todos los que estén frente a él, y habla más con Bulma, Aah aunque sabes desde que empecé a entrenar con papa no me ha enseñado a volar – Árale guardo silencio un momento y volteo a ver a Gohan el cual la observaba detenidamente suponiendo lo que su hermana le pediría y dijo ´- quieres que te enseña a volar Árale no es así, sabes que papa no te aquerido enseñar por que no tienes razón para hacerlo, pero antes de que te enfades conmigo claro que te enseñare si papa te sigue sin enseñar aunque deberías de pedirle que te enseñe – dijo y después de verla unos segundos agrego – y con respecto al cambio de papa tienes razón aun es extraño sobre todo porque los primeros once años de nuestra vida no lo era fue un tanto brusco despertar un día llegar a la cocina y ver a papa abrazando a mama por la cintura mientras sonreía. Y de Vegeta aun me es extraño que lo llames tío, siendo la única de la familia que le dice así, pero eh de admitir que te estima - termino diciendo Gohan, su hermana lo veía y sonreía asintió con la cabeza, momentos después se levantó de donde se encontraba sentada se acercó a la puerta para retirarse de la habitación al llegar a la puerta dijo – mañana voy a la escuela Gohan para ver dónde voy a realizar el proyecto en el cual me está asesorando Bulma, buenas noches hermanito si nos llegamos a cruzar te ignorare jajaja – así Árale termino de salir de la habitación mientras tanto Gohan sonreía por las ocurrencias de su hermana aunque sabía que su hermana si lo ignoraría mañana si se llegaban a encontrar creía que era lo mejor. Con esos pensamientos se acostó a dormir para el siguiente día despertar a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver que era un lleno de expectativas para todos. Gohan se levantó temprano se vistió para ir a la escuela llevando unos pantalones amarillos de vestir y una camisa blanca, al llegar a la cocina observo que su madre estaba terminado de realizar el desayuno, su papa estaba sentado en la mesa observando a su madre con una sonrisa en el rostro, este último volteo al sentir la presencia de su hijo, se levantó de su silla y hablo – bueno voy a despertar a Goten y Árale para que vengan a desayunar – y salió de la cocina. Mientras tanto Gohan tomaba asiento en su lugar y volteo a ver a su madre y dijo – mama, siempre eh querido saber la razón por la cual papa cambio tanto después de la batalla con cell – Milk voltea a ver a su hijo para después soltar un suspiro – tu padre pocos días después de que regresaron de la batalla se sentía culpable. Me comento que cuando se fue con cell para la explosión deseo quedarse para no causar problemas, pues me dijo que Bulma un día le comento que el atraía a los malos y si era más fuerte por consecuente sus enemigos serían más fuertes. Pero pensó en ti, y tu hermana y decidió pasar más tiempo con ustedes y después de eso cambio con ustedes, se interesó por lo que estudiaban aunque no entienda muchas cosas – termino diciendo su madre Gohan se puso a pensar pero fue interrumpido por su padre que entraba a la cocina y en sus brazos llevaba a Goten – Gohan no se te hará tarde para irte a la escuela - fue lo dicho por su padre. Gohan lo observa unos segundos después observa su reloj de pulsera y al ver la hora se levantó de su asiento y dijo – me voy se me hace tarde, nos vemos después – y salió corriendo de la cocina cruzándose con Árale que al verlo le sonrió y entro en la cocina.

Al llegar a la escuela fue rumbo a su salón fue hasta su asiento. Pero al llegar escucho la conversación que mantenían Eresa, Videl y Shapner. – Entonces dices que esa chica es muy inteligente – fue lo primero que escucho que decía Shapner. Eresa lo estaba viendo y respondido – si dicen que paso todos los exámenes con un promedio superior al esperado y que el instituto le hizo un examen universitario y saco los mejores resultados – Gohan que acababa de llegar pregunto – de que hablan – pero el que le respondió fue Shapner – que al parecer hay alguien más inteligente que tú, pues dicen que solo realizará un proyecto en la escuela para obtener su título en la carrera que ella escoja, además de que dicen que viene hoy a ver las instalaciones de la escuela, lo más seguro es que por ser una cerebrito sea fea jajaja – termino diciendo Shapner mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – Shapner no digas eso aún no la has visto, a lo mejor es una chica muy linda me pregunto a qué hora vendrá - fue lo dicho por Eresa que volteo a ver a Videl y le pregunto – oh, ¿tú qué piensas Videl? – Videl volteo a verla y respondió – es extraño que una chica que nunca haya asistido a una escuela sepa tanto – volteo a ver a Gohan y dijo – oye Gohan en donde estudiaste antes de entrar aquí – Gohan la volteo a ver sorprendido por la pregunta y para después sonreír por la respuesta que daría – en casa con libros que mama compraba, pero tanto ella como papa buscaron una escuela para mejorar lo que sabía esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí aunque la mitad de lo que estamos viendo ya lo sé, no es malo reforzarlo, además de que aún me falta mucho por aprender – al terminar de hablar poso su vista al frente para poner atención en las clases sonriendo por la cara de Videl, Eresa y Shapner que escucharon su respuesta.

Termino el primer periodo de clases dando un receso a los estudiantes. Gohan se dirigía hacia uno de los jardines del instituto atrás de él, iban Videl, Eresa y Shapner platicando, cuando se cruzó con una chica una cabeza más baja que él, delgada de cabello negro atado en una media cola, la miro extrañado pues jamás la había visto con el cabello amarrado de tal forma o lo llevaba suelto o sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, se fijó como iba vestida, lleva puesto una falta de tablones color negro que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, zapatos altos y una blusa blancos, sonrió al verla dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza casi imperceptible para los que lo rodeaban y siguió caminando. Hasta que llego a su destino la sombra de un árbol frondoso que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la escuela. Sacando una capsula la presiono y de ella obtuvo su sustentoso almuerzo dándose cuenta de que no era ni la mitad de lo que comía, y se sentó y se dispuso a comer.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo en el cual se habían cruzado la chica y Gohan, Videl, Eresa y Shapner observaban con atención a la chica que iba caminando hacia ellos cuando de pronto escucharon la voz del director que provenía de sus espaldas

- me alegro que haya llegado señorita – dijo el director, la chica sonrió y hablo antes que el director continuará hablando – sí pensaba venir ayer pero tuve algunos contratiempos, estoy emocionada de ver el lugar en el cual llevare acabo el proyecto – termino diciendo, mientras caminaba hacia el director pasando a un lado de los tres amigos que la miraron sorprendidos por lo hermosa que era.

Los tres amigos iban comentando acerca de la chica con la cual se habían cruzado, cuando deba de un árbol vieron a Gohan sentado en posición de loto con un montón de comida frente a él. Se acercaron despacio pero Gohan los sintió acercándose así que volteo para verlos mientras comía un poco de fideos.

– Gohan te piensas comer todo esto – fue lo dicho por Eresa – mmm, si ¿Por qué? – Fue su respuesta - no te parece que es demasiado Gohan – fue lo ahora dicho por Videl, Gohan sonrió un poco y después agrego – la verdad es que en mi familia comemos mucho, es por eso la cantidad de alimentos – los tres chicos que se encontraban de pie aun lado de Gohan, lo veían comer con un poco de temor pues parecía aspiradora con los platos. Poco tiempo después se levantó y al momento de hacerlo la volvió a ver mientras encapsulaba de nuevo los trastes ocupados en su almuerzo – se ve contenta – susurro, pero las tres personas que estaban con él lo lograron escuchar y voltearon a ver a quien veía Gohan. Pudieron observar a la chica con la que se cruzaron y voltearon a ver a Gohan – oye ¿la conoces? – Fue lo que pregunto Shapner, Gohan inmediatamente volteo a verlo dijo – solo dije lo que veo, parece contenta, me pregunto por qué será – a todo esto Eresa dijo – al parecer es la chica que va a realizar su proyecto para obtener su título en la escuela.

P. Árale

Ella salía después de hablar con el director, y comentarle que no quería que alguien la relacionara con su hermano, pues quería que se mantuviera tranquilo mientras estudiaba en el instituto además de infórmale que tendría como ayuda a la corporación capsula, en el desarrollo de su proyecto. El cual consistiría en una máquina que ayudara a curar heridas, más fácil sin tener que esperar un proceso de curación normal, la idea le había surgido a Vegeta que se quejaba de la forma en la que trataban las heridas graves los humanos, y mencionar que eran mejor las máquinas de recuperación que existieron en su planeta.

Y pues esperaba que pudiera encontrar el líquido curativo más semejante al que utilizaban en esas máquinas, el director le dijo que era un proyecto arriesgado pero que lo intentara de todas maneras. Después de quedar de acuerdo cada que tiempo debía presentar sus progresos al instituto, y el acuerdo de que nadie la relacionaría con su hermano a menos que quisieran, salió de la oficina y se dirigió al patio de la escuela, por la hora suponía que su hermano debería de estar acabando de comer, de imaginar cómo lo mirarían sus compañeros, por la cantidad de comida sonreía.

Cuando se le ocurrió voltear a un costado observo que debajo de la sombra de un árbol se encontraba su hermano y otras tres personas con él, del cual dos eran chicas y uno era un hombre lo observo con detenimiento por unos segundos, volteo al frente para seguir caminando cuando sintió que el chico que se encontraba con su hermano la empezaba a seguir, volteando para encararlo, observo que el chico ya estaba muy cerca y que le hablaba – hola preciosa, mucho gusto mi nombre es Shapner y me gustaría saber quién eres - lo observaba detenidamente para después decir – soy estudiante del instituto, mi nombre es Árale – dando una pequeña reverencia a Shapner, observo que detrás de él venían su hermano siendo arrastrado por una chica de cabello corto y rubio y a lado de esta una chica de cabello negro largo atado en dos coletas bajas a lado de sus orejas. Al parecer el chico Shapner noto que su mirada iba dirigida a personas atrás de él, así que volteo a ver cuándo se encontró la misma imagen ella veía, Shapner volteo algo indignado de que Árale lo ignorara y pusiera su atención en Gohan. Segundos después ella hablo – me tengo que ir, con permiso – Árale dio una pequeña inclinación y giro sobre sus talones para seguir avanzando e ir a casa.

En el patio del instituto justamente en donde habían dejado a Shapner plantado llegaron Videl, Eresa y Gohan siendo arrastrado por esta última.

– ¿Quién era? Shapner – fue la pregunta que hizo Videl, Shapner se llevó una mano a su cabello rubio y dijo –solo sé que su nombre es Árele – ante la respuesta Eresa fue la que hablo – Árale, es un bonito nombre de donde será – Gohan que se mantenía callado solo pensaba _"Árale, ahora resulta que ya tienes un admirador y para colmo es un chico que no me traga, jajaja si el supiera que eres mi hermana". _Y continuaron con las clases.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el día en que Shapner le preguntara su nombre a Árale era un día de clases normales para Gohan hasta que llego la clase que menos quería que sucediera educación física pues tenía que guardar la apariencia de un chico normal, pensaba en una forma de no tener que estar en esa clase cuando algo le llamo la atención a lo lejos corría hacia ese campo una mujer de cabello azul corto vestida con un vestido rojo muy llamativo, pues noto que la mayoría de sus compañeros la observaban con detenimiento. La mujer al llegar a con el maestro de educación física hablo – buenas tardes, profesor sería una molestia si pudiera hablar con Gohan un momento – el maestro la observo de arriba abajo y asintió con la cabeza y diciendo en voz alta – joven Gohan sería tan amble de venir por favor – Gohan que había observado todo desde que llego la reconoció, pero que hacia ella en la escuela y preguntando por él. Así que cuando escucho la voz de su profesor llamándolo se acercó – hola Bulma, ¿para qué me necesitas? – fue lo que dijo al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su profesor anterior mente dejándolo solo con Bulma mientras continuaba con la clase. – hola Gohan, perdón por interrumpir tus clases, pero pensé que todavía podía alcanzar a Árale y hablar con los dos pero no fue así, mmm no sé, cómo decirte este pero creo que surgió un problema Gohan y uno muy grabe – Gohan al escucharla pregunto -¿Qué problema Bulma y Árale que tiene que ver con todo esto? – Veras Gohan te acuerdas que en los juegos de cell hubo personas que grabaron el encuentro – fue lo dicho por Bulma, a lo cual Gohan asintió para que continuara hablando, ella al ver que solo asentía siguió hablando - resulta que alguien logro grabar todo lo que sucedió Gohan, absolutamente todo, y al parecer van a presentar el video, vine a dejar unas herramientas para Árale, pero camino acá escuche esto en la radio, pues el locutor dijo que todos se enterarían de lo que en realidad paso en esos juegos, pero no sé, cuando lo presentaran y pues Árale no tiene nada que ver en esto pero pensaba que juntas podíamos hallar una solución – al terminar de hablar lo único que escucho fue el fuerte grito de su acompañante - ¡¿Qué?!, Bulma si ese video sale a la luz vamos a tener muchos problemas y explicar muchas cosas no te parece – fue lo dicho por Gohan.

Sus compañeros de clase que se encontraban un poco alejados de ellos practicando beisbol, voltearon a ver en su dirección cuando grito, pudieron ver a un Gohan tomando los hombros de la mujer que lo fue a ver y la cara de la susodicha se veía con preocupación aunque solo lograron escuchar el que de Gohan. Pocos segundos después soltaba los hombros de su acompañante y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y negando con la cabeza.

Gohan que vamos a hacer – fue la pregunta de Bulma, Gohan después de gritar y tomarla de los hombros empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, negando con la cabeza, después se detuvo enfrente de Bulma soltando un suspiro – no tengo la menor ida, pero será mejor hablarlo con todos antes de que pase algo grave, sabes que si ese video se llega a ver, vamos a tener serios problemas – Bulma asintió con la cabeza y agrego – me voy Gohan le hablare a todos para que nos reunamos en mi casa te veo después – cuando termino de hablar dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Gohan la observo por un momento pensando en lo que pasaría si todo el mundo viera esa grabación, esa pelea, suspiro y volteo a ver a sus compañeros, se fue acercando poco a poco. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba su maestro frente a él se encontraba la nube voladora, pero sobre ella estaba su madre y su pequeño hermano Goten.

Gohan siento mucho llegar de esta manera pero tu padre nos envió a buscarte – dijo su madre. Mientras sus compañeros observaban a la nube voladora y a su madre y hermano. Gohan solo asintió cuando iba a hablar vio a su madre que bajaba de la nube junto con su hermano.

Mama, ¿Qué pasa? – fue la pregunta de Gohan. – al parecer alguien quiso entrar a la fuerza a la casa mientras tu padre no estaba, cuando Goku apareció y me dijo que vinera contigo y me trajera a Goten en la nube voladora que él nos vendría a buscar en un rato – fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Gohan se quedó pensativo pues quien querría entran en su casa en las montañas – vete nube voladora – fue lo que dijo después de unos segundos. Sus compañeros observaron como esa extraña nube amarilla se iba dejando una pequeña estela detrás de ella.

Sus compañeros primero vieron que hablaba con una mujer mayor que él, y ahora de la nada apareció esa extraña nube voladora con una mujer y un niño y por qué lograron escuchar de su pequeña conversación esa mujer era su madre y el pequeño debería ser su hermano. Notaron que Gohan estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Gohan debemos buscar tus cosas – fue lo que escucho y lo que lo saco de sus carburaciones. Volteo a ver a su madre y asintió con la cabeza en el camino a su casillero pudo notar varias miradas sobre él, suspiro pues sabía que esas miradas no se detendrían hasta que hablara al respecto.

p. Árale

Era un día como cualquier otro en la mañana había ido a la escuela a ver lo que iba utilizar para su proyecto. Bulma le había dicho que ella le llevaría la herramienta necesaria en un rato a la escuela, cuando vio que no tenía nada que hacer se fue de la escuela como llego sin ser vista utilizando la tele trasportación que su padre le había enseñado. Al llegar a casa se dispuso a analizar unos libros de medicina para encontrar el líquido curativo para su máquina, se preguntaba si aún existiría alguna maquina curativa de los Saiyajin. Se colocó unos audífonos y puso música relajante para poder leer. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado, pero el móvil que había adquirido días atrás (regalo de su padre uno a ella y otro a Gohan, por entrar a la escuela) empezó a vibrar al ver quien llamaba contesto inmediatamente.

¿Hola? –fue lo primero que dijo al tomar la llamada. – ¿Árale?, tenemos un problema pero sería muy largo contártelo por teléfono por que no vienes a la corporación – fue lo que escucho al otro lado de la línea – está bien llego en unos segundos pero Bulma ¿Qué problema es? – Fue lo que dijo y por respuesta solo obtuvo – un ven rápido – de Bulma antes de que le colgara. Miro su celular unos segundos después se levantó y antes de desaparecer le aviso a su madre en donde se encontraría segundos después sintió el ki de Bulma y desapareció rumbo a la corporación capsula.

Mientras tanto en la corporación capsula se encontraba Bulma en la sala de estar viendo la televisión acababa de colgar el teléfono y veía la presentación del video de los juegos de Cell, no lo podía creer, tendrían que buscar una solución pronto a este problema o destruían la cinta o encontraban a la persona que tenía ese video.

De pronto sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien le caía encima, Árele acababa de aparecer en la corporación capsula pero al no poder controlar al 100 por ciento la tele trasportación apareció arriba de Bulma y cayó encima de ella sin poderlo evitar.


End file.
